A traves de sus ojos
by FreakWeasleyGirl
Summary: TRADUCCION DE "THROUGH HER EYES" DE HermyandRon. Ron y Molly tienen una charla a corazon abierto sobre Hermione luego de la guerra.


Holaaa! Les traigo algo de un genero totalmente distinto a lo que vengo haciendo. Espero que les guste (: Esta historia hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas!

Gracias por los reviews, y disculpen si ofendi a alguien con "Mirandola", he de reconocer que no es precisamente una obra de arte, pero igualmente hay personas que lo disfrutaron jajaja xD Disfruten y sigan dejando reviews!

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y la historia en su totalidad pertenece a HermyandRon

* * *

><p>A través de sus ojos, el siempre tendría cinco años. A través de sus ojos, se quedaría de cinco años, pero crecería en altura, iría a Hogwarts, y salvaría el mundo. Y el siempre tendría cinco años. Pero mientras lo veía con su mejor amigo y su novia, envejecía. En menos de diez segundos, su niñito pasaría de tener cinco años a tener dieciocho. Y todo porque había besado a Hermione suavemente en los labios.<p>

Vio como Hermione se sonrojaba levemente mientras Harry rodaba los ojos y saltaba dentro del lago, luego Ron le sacó el pelo de la cara a Hermione y la besó de nuevo. Los brazos de Ron se enredaron en su cintura mientras Hermione se inclinaba hacia atrás, llevándoselo con ella. El se recostó sobre ella aún besándola, y luego se separó un poco para sonreírle amorosamente.

Decidiendo que ya había visto suficiente, Molly Weasley bajó las escaleras de La Madriguera y fue hacia el lago. Cuando llegó, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados uno frente al otro, los pies de Hermione en el regazo de Ron. Escuchó como Hermione reía y vio que Ron estaba jugando con los dedos de los pies de ella.

"¡Ron, para!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el maliciosamente.

"Me haces cosquillas"

"Entonces, ¿por qué debería parar? Yo _quiero_ hacerte cosquillas."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, Ron pasó su dedo por la planta de su pie desnudo. Hermione rió y se retorció, tratando de escapar, pero Ron la tenía agarrada firmemente.

"¡Voy a – ¡JA! – usar mi – ¡JAJA! – varita!" amenazó Hermione mientras se reía.

La sonrisa de Ron creció y Molly se acercó a ellos.

"¡A comer, ustedes tres!" anunció fuertemente para que Harry también la oyera.

Hermione inmediatamente bajó los pies del regazo de Ron, sonrojándose.

"En un minuto mamá," dijo Ron, sonriéndole.

Molly suspiró.

"Bueno, apúrense – George está aquí; ¡no lo hagan esperar!"

Se tiraron miraditas uno al otro durante el almuerzo y la cena; Ron maldecía algo y Hermione lo retaba por su lenguaje antes de que las palabras se hayan siquiera registrado en el cerebro de Molly. Se cargaban el uno al otro pero cuando George pretendía avergonzar a Hermione Ron la protegía. Y ahora, mientras miraba como estaban abrazados en el sillón y conversando, Molly podía ver que su niñito estaba totalmente enamorado de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

"¿Se encuentra bien Sra. Weasley?"

Molly pestañeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que Hermione le había hablado.

"¡Oh! Si Hermione, querida, estoy bien," dijo sonriendo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se bajó del regazo de Ron.

"Estoy exhausta," dijo ella. "Me voy a la cama."

Ron le agarró la mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Hermione soltó un gritito cuando cayó pero Ron la abrazó.

"¿No hay un beso de buenas noches?" le preguntó suavemente.

Molly nunca había oído a su hijo hablar tan tiernamente en toda su vida. Hermione le sonrió y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches Ron," le susurró, tratando de levantarse.

Ron no la soltó y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, presionó su boca contra la de ella. Hermione visiblemente se derritió contra el, dejando que sus brazos viajen hacia arriba y se envuelvan alrededor de su cuello. Molly miró hacia otro lado para darles privacidad; obviamente habían olvidado donde estaban.

"Wow."

Molly miró de vuelta para ver a Hermione agitada, con la frente presionada contra la de Ron, y sus ojos adentrándose en los del otro. Ron le estaba sonriendo; con una mano le puso algo de cabello detrás de la oreja amorosamente. Hermione le devolvía la sonrisa y suavemente presionó sus labios contra los de el una vez más antes de irse. Se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se posaron en Molly.

"Buenas noches Sra. Weasley," balbuceó, con su cara de repente hirviendo cuando corrió hacia las escaleras.

Ron la miró irse con una gran sonrisa. Luego se volvió a Molly. Ella trató de mirarlo con desaprobación pero la enorme sonrisa de su hijo la desarmó. Molly suspiró y se dejó caer en su sillón.

"¿Mamá?"

Molly lo miró.

"¿Si querido?"

"¿Podría preguntarte algo?"

_¿Podría? ¿Cuando empezó mi bebito a hablar con propiedad?_

"Por supuesto querido," dijo ella.

Ron tomó aire.

"¿Qué piensas de ella?" le preguntó.

Molly pestañeó.

"¿De Hermione?" Ron asintió y Molly dejó salir una gentil risita. "Ron, siempre me ha agradado Hermione. Es una chica muy dulce y-"

"No mamá. Quiero decir… como mi novia. ¿Qué piensas de Hermione como mi novia?" Preguntó Ron, con la punta de las orejas al rojo vivo.

Fue como ser golpeado por un tren. El hecho de que Ron usara la palabra 'novia' para describir a Hermione fue un alerta para Molly. Finalmente se daba cuenta de que el tenía dieciocho años y estaba muy enamorado. Molly dejó salir un suspiro antes de contestar.

"Es buena para ti," dijo sencillamente.

Ron se removió en el sillón.

"¿Lo estas diciendo solo por decirlo? Porque si es así, no lo hagas mamá. Te estoy preguntando a _ti_ porque _se_ que me dirás verdaderamente lo que piensas," le dijo.

Molly miró a su hijo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, Ron," le dijo. "Lo digo de verdad; es buena para ti."

"¿Entonces porque suena como si no lo dijeras de verdad?" le preguntó.

Molly notó el tono herido de su voz y se levantó de su sillón para sentarse con el; Ron se movió para hacerle espacio. La miró, y ella le pasó los brazos por los hombros abrazándolo.

"Siempre haz tenido cinco años para mi," le susurró, abrazándolo más fuerte.

"¿Cómo haces para verme así?" le preguntó el.

"Cuando seas padre, pregúntale a tu esposa de qué edad ve a tus hijos," le dijo.

"¿Y si Hermione los ve de la edad que tienen?" preguntó Ron.

Las palabras se quedaron atrancadas en la garganta de Molly antes de que pudiera contestar.

_Si Hermione los ve…_

"¿Crees que es la indicada Ron?"

Ron levantó la cabeza del hombro de su madre y asintió.

"Mamá, estoy completamente enamorado de ella. Estoy casi – no, completamente – seguro de que es la indicada. Es que ella es… es Hermione. Es todo lo que no soy y más. Somos completamente opuestos, y por eso nos completamos el uno al otro," dijo el. "Mamá, yo solo… no puedo imaginarme sin ella. Seguro que te sientes así con respecto a papá."

Molly asintió lentamente.

"Si," le dijo gentilmente. "Pero tuve otros hombres antes de tu padre, Ron."

"¡Dijiste que tu y papá se pusieron de novios mientras estaban en Hogwarts!," exclamó Ron, levantándose del sillón. "¡En cuarto año! ¡Mientras el celador les daba un castigo por haber encontrado a papá afuera a medianoche! ¡Y mírense ahora! ¡Tienen siete _malditos_ niños!"

"¡Habla bien, Ronald!"

Ron dejó salir un sonido de frustración y alzó la voz.

"¿Porqué no puedes solo aceptarla? ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar el hecho de que ESTOY ENAMORADO DE HERMIONE GRANGER!" gritó el.

Molly suspiró.

"Porque volviste a tener cinco años," murmuró ella. "Te vi besar a Hermione esta tarde y envejeciste. Pero ahora que ella se ha ido, volviste a tener cinco."

"¿Esta todo bien?"

Molly y Ron voltearon hacia las escaleras; Hermione estaba mirando desde la esquina. Ron fue hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros acercándola a el, y la besó. Molly vio como las manos de Hermione se movían hacia su espalda y lo tomaban por la camisa ferozmente, y escuchó como Hermione gimió cuando Ron la presionó contra la pared. Se alejaron un poco y las manos de Hermione empezaron a recorrer su pecho. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Para qué fue eso?" le preguntó.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Lo siento." Le susurró.

"No lo sientas," le dijo ella sonriendo. "Fue sensacional." La cara de Ron se endureció y la sonrisa de Hermione desapareció un poco. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Me amas?" preguntó el.

Hermione pestañeó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

"¿Me amas?" repitió el.

"Osea, ¿si estoy enamorada de ti?"

"Sí."

Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos.

"¿Cómo podría no estarlo?" suspiró ella.

"¿Te imaginas casándote conmigo en unos diez años?" preguntó Ron.

Hermione lucía shockeada.

"Um, es un poco apresurado, ¿no crees Ron?"

Molly vio como Ron acariciaba sus labios con los de el.

"Por favor," le susurró el, "respóndeme."

Hermione movió las manos desde su cara para ponerlas alrededor de su cuello.

"Sí," dijo ella. "Sí, me lo imagino."

Ron le sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

"Deberías irte a la cama," murmuró el contra su boca.

"¿Vendrás pronto?" le preguntó ella, con la voz ronca.

Ron asintió y Hermione lo besó nuevamente.

"Estaré contigo en diez minutos," le susurró.

Se despegaron uno del otro y Hermione subió las escaleras. Ron volvió hacia donde estaba Molly y la miró.

"¿Lo ves?" dijo el.

Molly suspiró.

"¿Todo eso fue para probar que ella es la indicada?" le preguntó ella.

Ron asintió.

"Mas o menos," dijo el.

Molly suspiró otra vez.

"Te voy a mandar a la cama ahora, y voy a fingir que no escuché a Hermione preguntarte si estarás con ella pronto. Buenas noches, Ron," dijo ella, mirando al piso. "Al menos cuídense."

"Nos estamos cuidando," dijo Ron un poco apenado. "¿Por qué no lo haríamos? Me criaste muy bien, y Hermione es una mujer inteligente."

Molly lo miró y suspiró resignada.

"Ve," le dijo.

Ron se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Te amo mamá." Le dijo suavemente.

Molly lo miró y sonrió.

"Yo también te amo Ron."

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Molly bajó a la cocina; normalmente habría esperado una hora más y habría dormido otro poco, pero no pudo dormirse. Entonces se puso las pantuflas y una bata y bajó a hacer el desayuno para la casa. Arthur iba a levantarse en una hora mas o menos para ir a trabajar y Molly estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que no estaba sola en la cocina; si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar que hacer.

Cuando entró a la cocina, vio a Hermione con una taza de té y vistiendo la remera de los Chudley Cannons de Ron, y un par de sus boxers. Ella suspiró gentilmente, pero lo bastante fuerte para que Hermione la oyera. Se dio vuelta y le apuntó con la varita mientras sus ojos relampagueaban. Molly levantó sus manos en el aire, totalmente desconcertada.

"¡Oh! Disculpe Sra. Weasley," dijo Hermione bajando su varita. "Reacción automática"

Molly le sonrió y entró a la cocina.

"No hay problema Hermione, querida," le dijo. Molly se hizo una taza de té y se sentó enfrente de Hermione. "¿Por qué estás levantada tan temprano?"

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

"Me fui a la cama temprano anoche," le dijo.

Molly asintió, tratando de no sonreír; anoche, Hermione le había dicho algo a Ron en el oído durante la cena y cinco minutos antes de las nueve habían ido arriba.

"Si, lo noté," dijo Molly.

El sonrojo de Hermione se incrementó y pegó sus ojos al te.

"Lo siento." Dijo Hermione.

Molly tragó su té y la miró desconcertada.

"¿Por qué, querida?"

Hermione la miró con ojos llorosos.

"Por llevarme a su niñito lejos de usted," susurró. "Ron me contó todo acerca de la conversación que tuvieron la semana pasada. Siento que se lo he robado. Y después de todo lo que usted ha hecho por mi, como podría yo llevármelo de esa manera… me siento terrible."

Molly negó con la cabeza.

"No, querida," dijo suavemente. "No me lo estás robando; solo soy una madre que siempre verá a su bebito como si tuviera cinco años, sin importar la edad que en realidad tenga."

Esta vez, Hermione negó.

"Creo que es más que eso," dijo. "Sra. Weasley, amo a Ron. Lo amo muchísimo. Puedo leerlo como a un libro, y cuando estaba contándome la conversación, estaba... muy confundido acerca de porqué usted dice que siempre lo verá como si tuviera cinco años. ¿Por qué cinco? ¿Por qué no tres? ¿O incluso dos?"

Molly suspiró.

"A los cinco aprendió a cuidarse solo," confesó. "Yo tenía que ocuparme de Ginny y de todos los otros chicos. Creo que solo… solo pensé que estaría bien solo siempre y cuando estuviera en la casa. Y luego me doy cuenta de que se está yendo a Hogwarts. Y luego me cuenta sobre una chica de largo cabello marrón que sabe absolutamente todo y es muy mandona, pero es su mejor amiga. Y luego me está preguntando si esa misma chica de la que estuvo hablando por tres años puede venir con nosotros a ver el Campeonato de Quidditch."

"Después me dice que se va con esta chica y su mejor amigo a salvar el mundo. Y lo último que se es que me está diciendo que quiere casarse con esta chica a la que una vez llamó mandona, controladora y brillante. Dice que son completamente opuestos y por eso funcionan bien juntos. Y ahora le estoy hablando a esta misma chica de la que mi niñito se ha enamorado, y finalmente me doy cuenta de que son completamente distintos, pero cuando escuchas su nombre tus ojos se iluminan, te sientas más derecha y pones más atención en la conversación. Y me doy cuenta de que la chica de la que mi niñito se enamoró, está enamorada de él. Y eso me asusta, porque mientras todo eso pasaba, el siempre tuvo cinco años."

Hermione suspiró y enterró sus manos en su cabello.

"Lo siento" repitió.

"No, Hermione," le dijo Molly. "Para ti no tiene cinco años; tiene dieciocho. Y eso está bien."

Hermione levantó la mirada.

"Siento que me vestí de forma inapropiada," balbuceó.

Molly le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estoy segura de que el estaría feliz de saber que estás vestida así," le dijo. "Yo solía usar la ropa de Arthur todo el tiempo."

Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

"Me dio su jersey de navidad una vez; el que usted le tejió," dijo. "Fue antes de que empezáramos a salir. Años antes, en realidad. Aún lo tengo. Lo usé una vez, pero tenía miedo de usarlo mucho porque olía exactamente igual que el. No quería lavarlo; y aún no lo he hecho. Y no lo he usado de vuelta. Cuando nos peleamos en 6to año casi lo quemo. Tenía la llama muy cerca del hilo, pero oí que había sido envenenado, y aún lo sostenía en mi mano cuando fui hacia mi cama para tomar mi varita."

"Creo que el hilo se quemó un poco; no lo revisé. Solo lo tiré en el fondo de mi baúl. Y cuando lo extrañaba en el verano, lo sacaba y solo lo abrazaba. Césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo de cuando por fin empezaba sus tareas, galletas recién horneadas de cuando recibía comida para navidad y el olor de su cabello. Era horrible cuando nos peleábamos; sentía que lo perdía para siempre. Pero luego uno de nosotros se disculpaba y mi corazón se relajaba. Lo dejábamos ir y luego todo volvía a la normalidad."

Molly vio como Hermione le contaba esa historia a la taza de té. Finalmente, cuando Hermione la miró, pudo ver que estaba furiosamente sonrojada.

"Nos cuidamos el uno al otro, Sra. Weasley," le dijo. "Yo moriría por el, y creo que ese sentimiento es mutuo. Durante la guerra peleamos lo más duro que pudimos para asegurarnos de que el otro sobreviviera, y poder empezar algo serio. Lo amo tanto como se podría amar a alguien Sra. Weasley. Realmente lo amo. Me duele estar lejos de el como ahora. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría usando sus boxers? ¿O su camiseta de los Cannons?"

Molly asintió.

"Siempre pensé que eras una buena chica Hermione, y te considero como una hija propia casi desde que adopté a Harry. Solo asegúrate de que consigan trabajos estables antes de convertirte oficialmente en parte de la familia, ¿si?"

Hermione le sonrió a Molly.

"Puedo hacer eso," le dijo suavemente.

A través de sus ojos, el siempre tendría cinco años. A través de sus ojos, se quedaría de cinco años, pero crecería en altura, iría a Hogwarts, salvaría el mundo, y se enamoraría. Y siempre tendría cinco años. Pero cuando lo veía con el amor de su vida, envejecía. En menos de diez segundos, su bebito pasaría de tener cinco años a tener veintidós. Y todo porque se había casado con Hermione.


End file.
